Bianca Devins/News
2019 July 2019 * 15 Jul 2019: ‘Killer decapitated Instagram star “ex” 17, then shared photo of her body’ • Metro.co.uk (external) * 15 Jul 2019: RIPBianca: How a Teenager’s Brutal Murder Ended Up on Instagram • The New York Times * 16 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins lost her life at the hands of 'someone her family trusted' • Democrat & Chronicle (external) * 16 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins: N.Y. teen allegedly murdered by boyfriend, who posted photos online • The Florida Times-Union (external) * 16 Jul 2019: Four months after the Christchurch attack, another murder has been broadcast online. • Mamamia (external) * 16 Jul 2019: Instagram under fire after photos of Bianca Devins's bloodied body left online for hours • ABC News (Australia) (external) * 16 Jul 2019: Man Accused Of Killing 17-Year-Old Girl, Posting Photos Of Her Body To Social Media • Huffington Post (external) * 17 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins murder: Instagram under fire over shared images of dead teen's body • The Guardian (external) * 17 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins' murder is 'not an Instagram story,' domestic violence expert says • USA Today * 17 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins murder suspect Brandon Clark ‘took selfies lying on top of her corpse before repeatedly stabbing himself in front of cops’ • The Sun (external) * 21 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins: The teenager whose murder was exploited for clicks • BBC News * 29 Jul 2019: Brandon Clark, accused of killing internet personality Bianca Devins, pleads not guilty • CNN * 29 Jul 2019: For Hours, Photos of a 17-Year-Old Girl’s Brutal Murder Were on Instagram • The Cut (external) * 29 Jul 2019: Man accused of killing Instagram star Bianca Devins pleads not guilty • New York Post (external) * 30 Jul 2019: Bianca Devins Murder Suspect Pleads Not Guilty • Rolling Stone (external) * 30 Jul 2019: Man Pleads Not Guilty In Teen Girl's Gruesome Murder That Went Viral • Huffington Post (external) September 2019 * 23 Sep 2019: Man accused of killing Utica teen appears in court • Utica Observer-Dispatch (external) December 2019 * 6 Dec 2019: Bianca Devins murder: I saw the Internet world’s heart and evil, mother reveals (exclusive) • Syracuse.com (external) * 16 Dec 2019: "Is She Dead?" Suspect Asked During Arrest For Allegedly Killing Friend in Utica • Spectrum News (external) * 17 Dec 2019: The Short Life and Viral Death of Bianca Devins • Rolling Stone (external) * 18 Dec 2019: A Mother's Nightmare, Preserved Online • Huffington Post (external) 2020 * 12 Feb 2020: More horrific details come out in Bianca Devins murder that was shared online to the world • Syracuse.com (external) * 13 Feb 2020: “We must do better”: how the murder of Bianca Devins will impact social media’s future • WBNG (external) * 14 Feb 2020: After Bianca Devins’ Murderer Pleads Guilty, New Evidence Sheds Light on Her Final Moments • Rolling Stone (external) * 14 Feb 2020: Bianca Devins’ mom glad killer pleaded guilty, but says she will never have closure • Syracuse.com (external) Forums * 15 Jul 2019: NY - Bianca Devins, 17, Instagram Celebrity, brutally murdered, Utica, July 2019 *Arrest* • Websleuths * 17 Jul 2019: I need to vent about the murder of Bianca Devins. I know this is a light, jokey sub, but I need to talk about this girl, and this is the only place where there won’t be a bunch of ‘She deserved it’ and ‘nOt aLl MeN!!’ bullshit. • r/TrollXChromosomes Category:To be transcribed